


Karma- with a little help from a friend

by daiseypuppy (svana_vrika)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: 30_kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-31
Updated: 2005-10-31
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/daiseypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo finally gets a clue- with a little unexpected assistance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma- with a little help from a friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ group "30kisses". Prompt was 'Jolt'.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. Saiyuki and the scenarios and characters involved are the intellectual property of Minekura Kazuya.

“Let go of me.” 

“No.” 

“Damn it, Gojyo, _let go_!” 

“Shh!” At the almost desperate sounding noise, the blonde snapped his mouth shut and Gojyo sighed silently in relief. Truth of it was, there wasn’t a thing to ‘shush’ for; despite the way he ached as if he’d fought some massive battalion, he didn’t sense a single demon- save himself- for miles. But, when karma had finally smiled upon him by having Genjyo Sanzo literally fall into his arms, he certainly wasn’t going to let go after a matter of mere seconds. Okay, so the priest had been more or less jolted into his arms when Hakaryuu had hit a massive pothole, sending them both flying from the jeep and down a small drop-off into some bushes below. But, when opportunity knocked, why bother with semantics, ne?

“Gojyo…”

“Hmm?” Tightening his grip slightly around the other’s waist, Gojyo leaned forward to where he knew his breath would caress the priest’s ear, his efforts instantly rewarded with a slight shiver from the other. 

“Damn it, Kappa, let me go!” Sanzo hissed again, actually struggling against the other this time. “I’m sensing nothing, human or youkai, so there’s no reason to…” 

Abruptly, the blonde’s words cut off, and Gojyo didn’t have to ask why- not with the way Sanzo’s ass was inadvertently pressed against the product of his wriggling and writhing. 

“Gojyo…” A soft, slightly triumphant smile curved up the kappa’s mouth; there wasn’t a hint of malice or anger in the way the priest spoke his name this time, just awareness, arousal, and the tiniest bit of uncertainty- which merely served to endear him to the red-head more. 

“Shh,” Gojyo hushed again, this time following the sound with a brush of his lips to Sanzo’s creamy neck. “It’s okay, just re…” 

“Sanzo… Sanzo?!? Gojyo… Are you two alright?” The half-breed scowled when Sanzo jerked out of his arms and scrambled to his feet to return Hakkai’s call. Damn his friend and his less than perfect timing… Just a few more seconds, even, and he’d have… 

“We’ll continue this later, Kappa…” the hot, sultry promise spoken in his ear did much to assuage Gojyo’s disgruntlement- especially when he heard the usually frugal monk demand that they stop at the first hotel they found and not the cheapest.

“Thank you, Hakaryuu,” the red-head murmured, patting the jeep lightly on its hood as he rounded the vehicle, and chuckling to himself when he swore he saw Hakkai’s pet wink in response.


End file.
